


our love affair was meant to be

by embuffalo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff, Peggy and Angie being obtuse, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peggy, where’d you get that dress? It looks great on you. Do you have a date tonight?”<br/>“I do, actually,” Peggy said, glancing at Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love affair was meant to be

Peggy took her seat in the dining room, setting down her plate, and winked across the table at Angie. Angie smiled down into her soup. They had a date to go see The Harvey Girls after supper -- some of the other girls at the Griffith had already gone to see it and invited Angie, but she had held back, wanting to take Peggy out.

Peggy listened to the chatter of the other girls as she ate her sandwich and tomato soup. Sarah was recounting the events of the previous night, Evelyn was saying that she had seen Molly the other day and that Molly was getting engaged, and two girls Peggy didn’t know were discussing a dress they had seen in a shop window.

She looked up when the girl who was usually sat next to her -- Hannah, Peggy thought -- dropped into her seat. Hannah was flushed. “I’m so sorry I’m late! I hope Miriam won’t be too mad. My boyfriend wouldn’t let me alone.”

Peggy listened half-heartedly to Hannah’s explanation of her boyfriend’s faults, refocusing her attention when Hannah spoke her name.

“Peggy, where’d you get that dress? It looks great on you. Do you have a date tonight?”

Peggy swallowed, the soup coursing down her throat a little too hot. “I do, actually,” she said, glancing at Angie.

“Tell me!” Hannah encouraged. “I want details! Is he cute? Does he have a nice car? Where are you going?”

“We’re going to the cinema -- the movies, rather,” Peggy amended. “No car that I know of. Very cute, with blonde hair. A wonderful kisser and absolutely adorable.”

Angie shoved a bite of bread into her mouth, not meeting Peggy’s eyes.

Hannah frowned sympathetically at Angie. “No fella of your own? Just ‘cause Peggy’s got a date doesn’t mean you have to be jealous.”

“Oh, I’m not jealous,” Angie replied. “I’ve got a date of my own, actually. Absolutely gorgeous, incredibly fit. Sometimes a bit of a jerk, though.” Angie wrinkled her nose. “But wrapped around my little finger and that’s gotta count for something.”

Peggy kicked Angie under the table.

“Perhaps we should commiserate after our dates,” Angie said.

Peggy nodded. “That might be in order. Shall I drop by your room later?”

“Let’s make it a date, English.”


End file.
